my_little_pony_chaos_to_magiafandomcom_pl-20200215-history
What My Destiny Is Telling Me
What My Destiny Is Telling Me - piosenka z odcinka "Lekarstwo na czar". Jest wzorowana na oryginalnej piosence o tym samym tytule z "Przyjaźń to Magia". W niej, główna szóstka (prócz Wiedźmy), opisuje jak nie może sobie poradzić z nowymi przeznaczeniami. Wersje Wersja polska Chrysalis: ::Magnetofon mnie nie słucha, i ma me starania gdzieś, ::Muzyka leci dobra, i to przez cały dzień. ::Ja muszę to powstrzymać, choć nie wiem jeszcze jak, ::Los taki mój, przyszłości brak, w końcu moje przeznaczenie wyraźnie mówi tak. Discord: ::Próbuję ich zasmucić, rozzłościć i rozjuszyć, ::Jednak w duszy chcę się schować, bo tekst mój niewiele wart, ::Ja muszę ich zasmucić, choć nie wiem jeszcze jak, ::Los taki mój, przyszłości brak, w końcu moje przeznaczenie wyraźnie mówi tak. Gilda: ::Kryształy tłuc to dla mnie ból, nie umiem orać pługiem pól, ::Nie ważne jak się mocno staram, nic tu nie wychodzi mi! ::Ja muszę jakoś dalej żyć, choć nie wiem jeszcze jak, ::Los taki mój, przyszłości brak, w końcu moje przeznaczenie wyraźnie mówi tak. Sombra: ::Piękny płaszcz chciałem uszyć, lecz coś poszło źle, ::Magia ma nie działa, na nic nie przyda się, ::Szyć muszę się nauczyć, choć nie wiem jeszcze jak, ::Los taki mój, przyszłości brak, w końcu moje przeznaczenie wyraźnie mówi tak. Trixie: ' ::Lubię bawić się pogodą, lecz wyrządzam same szkody, ::Zamiast deszczu słońce świeci, albo pada śnieg! ::I muszę z tym żyć dalej, choć nie wiem jeszcze jak, ::Przyszłości brak, 'Discord: ::Przyszłości brak, Gilda: ::Los taki mój, Sombra: ::Los taki mój, Królowa Chrysalis i Discord: ::Bo moje przeznaczenie mówi tak, i Król Sombra: ::Bo moje przeznaczenie tak, Wszyscy: ::W końcu nasze przeznaczenie wyraźnie mówi tak! Wersja angielska Chrysalis: ::Tape not listen to me, and has my efforts somewhere ::Music goes good, and it all day. ::I have to stop it, even though I do not know how, ::Los so my future, no, at the end of my destiny clearly says so. Discord: ::Trying to upset them, irritate and enrage, ::However, in the soul I want to hide, because the text of my little worth, ::I have upset them, but I do not know yet how, ::Los so my future, no, at the end of my destiny clearly says so. Gilda: ::Crystals beat it for me pain, I can not plow plow fields, ::No matter how hard I try, there's nothing comes to me! ::I have to somehow go on living, even though I do not know how, ::Los so my future, no, at the end of my destiny clearly says so. Sombra: ::Beautiful coat I wanted to sew, but something went wrong ::Magic is not working, nothing will come in handy ::Sew I need to learn, although I do not know yet how, ::Los so my future, no, at the end of my destiny clearly says so. Trixie: ::I like to play the weather, but inflict the same damage, ::Instead of rain the sun is shining or it's snowing! ::I have to live with it on, but do not know how yet, ::Future none, Discord: ::Future none, Gilda: ::Los so my Sombra: ::Los so my Królowa Chrysalis and Discord: ::Because my destiny says so, i Król Sombra: :: Because my destiny so Wszyscy: :: At the end of our destiny clearly says so! Kategoria:Piosenki Kategoria:Piosenki 3 sezonu Kategoria:Piosenki dodatkowe